Pirate Jones
by Miss poetry
Summary: Captain Hook and Captain Jack Sparrow have a adventure together.


Once Upon a Time Fan Fiction Pirate Jones

Part I

The Jolly Rogers is docked in the harbor where various beautiful vessel await departure. Killian cannot help but feel a hole in his heart his beloved Milah is dead. He had lost his brother Liam the year before. He was truly alone now. He knows his sleazy father is alive somewhere but who cares. Besides he's no longer Killian Jones he goes by Captain Hook now. The only thing that keeps him going is the possibility of killing the crocodile that took his hand and his Milah.

He is an island called Tortuga the place is worse than he thought it would be. Thugs, ruffians, the worse sort of man were there. There wasn't even a remote possibility of picking up a descent crew. He wonder why did Milah wanted to see it so badly. He has lost it all a powerful storm lost him his crew. He was surprised his beloved Jolly Roger and his first mate Mr. Smee had survive the storm. But his lost was more than just a crew he had lost it all his only companion was rum and he's running low.

Hook: Mr. Smee, kept an eye on her. I'm going to see if I can get more rum and a crew in this blasted place.

Mr. Smee: You can't be serious, captain. I know the storm hit us hard but we could have gone to the next port. Why are we here?

Killian: Mind your business. I'm captain.

Killian leaves the docks in search of rum. It had only been few days since Milah's death so he has been drinking more than usual.

Killian walks into a tavern and orders rum. The place is filthy with wenches offering their services. He recalls that it was in a tavern like this one only cleaner that he met Milah.

He orders two bottles of rum and he is on his way; that should hold him for a while. The Jolly Roger is a large ship so he needs a crew. He feels so lucky that he's beloved ship survive the storm with only minor damage. He walks into the docks to find his first mate Mr. Smee in conversation with a man. Mr. Smee quickly spots Captain Hook.

Mr. Smee: Captain I found us someone to join our crew. This is my cousin Joshamee Gibbs. One of the best pirate in the Caribbean.

Hook: Mr. Gibbs welcome aboard the Jolly Roger. You won't happen to know anyone respectable men who might want to join our crew.

Mr. Gibbs: Well Tortuga is not the place to pickup a crew but as luck has it I do have an associate that might be interested in joining. I'll be right back.

Mr. Gibbs leaves in search of associate.

Hook to Mr. Smee.

Hook: I'm going to see if I can get some reputable man in this blasted island. We need a crew.

He leaves in search of a new crew.

Part II

Hook is walking the filthy streets Tortuga he is surprised to discover that most of his men had survive the storm. They manage to swim the treacherous waters and come ashore to Tortuga. This is perhaps the best news Hook could receive he his back in business to plotting his revenge on the crocodile.

They walk back to the Jolly Rogers to find Mr. Smee with Mr. Gibbs and his associate, a drunken pirate in desperate need of a bath.

Mr. Smee proceeds to introduce the drunken pirate as Alistair. Little do they know that Alistair is in reality the famous Captain Jack Sparrow seeking a new ship so he can catch up to Barbosa the pirate who created mutiny with his crew and stole his Black Pearl. It would be easy to dispatch this one handed pirate and keep the ship but the Pearl was his ship. But that not Captain Jack Sparrow only secret there is also the matter of the deal with Davy Jones that not even his first mate Mr. Gibbs knows.

Hook: Mr. Smee we are ready to go.

Captain Hook and the crew of Jolly Rogers take on the open sea in search of treasures. He still has the magic bean that cost him hand. But there will be time for Neverland for now they need money and goods.

The Hook has decided that their first stop should be Isla de Muerta. Which works fine for Jack Sparrow given that's where his beloved Pearl is at. He has been buying his time. He needs the perfect moment to challenge Hook. Jack Sparrow has learn everything he could about Hook. He knows Hook is not one to back down from a challenge.

They have been at sea for weeks making their way to Isla de Muerta.

Mr. Gibbs is below deck taking to Captain Jack Sparrow.

Mr. Gibbs: Captain, when are you making your move. We have been here weeks. We are losing sight of the Pearl. Why can't we just mutiny, rally the crew so they can follow you instead of him.

Jack Sparrow: It's not the easy mate, they are loyal to him. The best way is to challenge him, after all that is his weakness. I mean how tough can a one handed pirate be.

They spend a few more days aboard the Jolly Rogers. Until Hook decided to change course and not travel to Isla de Muerta. He has heard rumors of curse Aztecs gold and did not wish that fate on his crew. He instructs his first mate Mr. Smee to change course to Isla Cruces. Hook had been steering all day so he decided to call it a night and let Mr. Smee handle their travel plans. This is the opportunity that Jack Sparrow has been waiting for.

Mr. Gibbs convinces Mr. Smee to let Jack steer while they drink rum. Captain Jack Sparrow proceed to steer the entire night. He quickly changes direction to Isla de Muerta. By morning Mr. Smee is past out drunk Jack is steering and Mr. Gibbs is giving orders to the crew who think they are following Captain Hook's orders. But morning would come soon enough. A well rested Hook wakes up to find Mr. Smee pass out drunk. He quickly notices that they are heading back to Isla de Muerta.

But Jack Sparrow being one step ahead of Hook directs Mr. Gibbs to take over and steer with sword in hand he awaits for Captain Hook. He's standing in the middle of the Jolly Rogers when he challenges the captain.

Jack Sparrow: I'm Captain Jack Sparrow, and I challenge you the winner takes the ship the loose... Well they walk the plank.

Hook known for his bravery never pass on a challenge.

Hook: I accept your challenge.

The fun begins the crew stands there and watches the Captain Hook and Captain Jack Sparrow fight. Mr. Gibbs has thrown the anchor and his watching his Captain fight. How can Jack not win after all Hook is one handed pirate. The crew seems to have their faith in Captain Hook after all he did stand up to the dark one.

They continue to taunt each other after all they both experience in piracy. Although Captain Jack Sparrow thought he could use his trickery Captain Hook is not blind to such trickery his time in the Enchanted Forest has given his knowledge. This goes on for a while both fighting never giving up.

The crew is watching until Mr. Gibbs yells.

Mr. Gibbs: THE KRAKEN!

The crew scatters like mice seeking shelter while Captain Hook and Captain Jack Sparrow deaf to the news still continue to fight.

Part III

Mr. Smee is attempting to get Captain's Hook attention.

Mr. Smee: Captain...

Hook not breaking his concentration and still fighting Jack Sparrow.

Hook: I'm kinda busy at the moment.

Mr. Smee: But captain the Kraken.

Hook: The kraken is a myth to scare young sailors...

Captain Jack Sparrow knowing full on well what that means with one swift move jump into the lower deck.

Captain Hook finally looking at the monster's jaws starts yelling orders to the crew that is still on board. He swiftly with another crew member pulls up the anchor and runs to steer.

Hook: Mr. Smee prepare the cannons.

Mr. Smee and some crew members prepared the the cannons.

Hook has mange to steer the Jolly Rogers away from the monster.

Hook: FIRE!

The monster leaves and return back to depths of the ocean and the crew cheers on about their victory.

Captain Hook to Mr. Gibbs and Jack Sparrow.

Hook: Now you two get off my ship.

Mr. Gibbs is laughing. He says to Jack Sparrow.

Mr. Gibbs: He thinks he has won.

Jack Sparrow looking behind him sees the tip of a ship is appearing. It is the Flying Dutchman. The most distinctive thing of the ship was smell, the smell of rotting fish. The ship rises from the depths of the ocean. Hook not strange to magic knows there is no outrunning it. If the legends are true this could mean revenge on the crocodile. Davy Jones would certainly grant him the tools or the the time to kill Rumpelstiltskin. He knows the price to pay is his soul but who cares if he gets his revenge. He could be a slave to the Flying Dutchman if it meant he could have his revenge after all his mother, brother, and his Milah were dead; he had nothing to live for.

Hook, like the captain he is stands in the middle of the deck with sword in hand. The crew members are paralyzed with fear. Mr. Gibbs and Capatain Jack Sparrow are at the other side but Jack knows there is no outrunning Davy Jones. The Jolly Rogers is boarded by sea like creature not fully human but not fully monsters. They materialize into the ship, they are almost predatorily like. The crew is unsure as to what there next move is they are standing still paralyzed with fear they are looking at Hook. Captain Hook is standing his ground with sword in hand just waiting for them to attack. He's sure he can kill a few before they take him. The creatures have boarded but seem unsure as to what there next move is. They are waiting for Davy Jones to make an appearance. Them he appears in the main deck a dark hooded figured not fully human but not fully ghost. Hook has seen his fair shared of strange but Davy Jones is like nothing he has ever seen before. Davy Jones is the darkness creature that would even make Rumpelstiltskin quake in his boots. His voice a faint whispered reveal his breathe is the stench of rotting flesh.

Davy Jones: Join my crew or die.

The crew members are taken prisoners to the Flying Dutchman. The Kraken rises again from the depths of the ocean swallowing whole the Jolly Rogers. Hook looks at his beloved ship as it sinks into the mouth of the monster.

The crew has not been disarmed but Hook fears that these monsters can kill them with ease. Captain Jack Sparrow and Mr. Gibbs have been taken prisoner a well.

Davy Jones walk over to Jack.

Davy Jones: We meet again Jack Sparrow.

Jack Sparrow: It's Captain Jack Sparrow.

Davy Jones: Yes, yes, Captain Jack Sparrow. How could I forget. I'll shall collect my reward soon.

Jack Sparrow: Technically I've only been a captain 3 years, the...

Davy Jones: Yes, but you spend the other 7 representing yourself as "Captain Jack Sparrow" We had a deal, I rose the Pearl from the bottom of the ocean. Your time is up, I can collect your soul a week early, welcome to the Flying Dutchman; welcome to my crew.

Two sea like monsters come to take Captain Jack Sparrow.

Hook has been listening to Davy Jones and Captain Jack Sparrow. He has hope that maybe he can make a deal with Davy Jones. He'll probably end up like those creatures working as a slave but at least he'll get his revenge on Rumpelstiltskin.

The prisoners are all line up lead by the foul smelling creatures but nothing compares to Davy Jones breathe. His face and body are still hidden by the hooded robe.

Davy Jones: Who will join my crew.

The entire crew is silent; clearly terrified of the fate that awaits them.

Davy Jones: Is no one brave enough to speak? Who is your captain?

Hook is touch that this men have not turn on him and pointed him out. But he's also never been one to quiver in fear.

Hook: I'm Captain Hook, and I fear nothing. He has his hand on his sword.

Davy Jones laughs.

Davy Jones: I admire your bravery, but it takes more than bravery to defeat me. Put your toy away before you hurt yourself.

Hook: What do you want?

Davy Jones: Isn't that obvious? Power. It's the only thing worth living for.

Davy Jones is struck by Hook something about this man. He can't bring himself to kill him. He must find out why. He directs his crew to lead the crew to the brigs.

Hook: Well get to it, either kill me or let me go. I will not join your crew.

Davy Jones is studying Captain Hook's features. Something about his eyes. They remind him of...

Davy Jones in is mind: Impossible he can be.

Davy Jones has change his tone of voice. He seems a bit more friendly wanting to his discover why is he intrigued by the man.

Davy Jones: What is your name sailor?

Hook: What does it matter to you? Call me Hook.

Davy Jones: I like to know all passenger's names.

Hook: Killian Jones.

Davy Jones is struck my his name. The story of Davy Jones and Calypso is not what everyone believed. Davy Jones had loved Calypso but after more than a millennia of betrayal he moved on. He met a beautiful sailor's daughter, she would sing songs from their ship. She was a mere girl when they met when he rescue her from the water and lead her to safety.

He was beginning to turn into the monster that he is now. But the girl gave him light a spark of goodness. He spend ten years doing his job of ferrying the dead. Then his chance to touch land came. She had spend her life dreaming of the man that rescued her; they were in love. In that one day they gave into their passion and she conceived a child Liam Jones; and yes poor Mary Anne was condemn as a harlot for having a child out of wedlock with a traveling sailor. She didn't care for she loved him. She waited for him for ten years. They would used animals to send notes to each other. That how he knew of his son's existence. He kept his promise and return to her and again she conceived a second child Killian. But Calypso being the jealous goodness she was killed Mary Anne. Luckily Liam was able to escape with his two year old brother Killian.

Davy Jones wait for his next chance to touch land to see his beloved Mary Anne. But once he touched sea. He saw Calypso carrying Mary Anne's lifeless body. It was then that Davy Jones turn into the monster that he is now. The pain of losing Mary Anne at the hands of Calypso drove him mad. He cut out his heart and locked it chest.

He wonders can this be his other son. It can't be his other son. He had picked Liam from the depths of the sea he recognized the scar on his shoulder he knew that was one of his son's. He must know the truth.

Davy Jones in his mind: I picked Liam's body. Can this young man be my other son.

Davy Jones wants to get to the bottom of the familiarity he feels.

Davy Jones: Well I have a very good memory you remind me of someone. Liam Jones perhaps.

Hook: How do you know of my brother?

Davy Jones laughs

Davy Jones: My boy, I know everything that happens in the sea.

Davy Jones cannot condemn his own son. He waves his hand and the Kraken appears bringing The Jolly Rogers to the surface intact. Hook seems confused he wonders if maybe his bother is onboard or something maybe he made a deal with Davy Jones to spare him if he ever was caught on sea.

Davy Jones: You and your crew are free to go.

Hook: Why?

Davy Jones: Just go.

Hook: What about Jack Sparrow?

Davy Jones: He belongs to me. We have a deal.

Hook feels sympathy for Captain Jack Sparrow.

Hook: Well you see his part of my crew.

Davy Jones irritated.

Davy Jones: Find then, now leave.

And just like that they all board the Jolly Rogers and head into the open sea.

Part VI

Captain Hook and Captain Jack Sparrow begin to talk. Hook is never been one for helping others but with Jack he sees an opportunity to explore the Caribbean. He makes a deal in with Jack Sparrow, Jack will lead them to Isla de Muerta so they can gain treasure and avoid the dangers of the curse Aztec gold in return Hook and his crew will help Jack get his beloved Black Pearl.

They have been at sea for a few day after the whole Davy Jones incident. They are still unsure as to what Hook did to save them. Hook himself doesn't know either but he has put it off his mind. They finally arrive at Isla de Muerta, the rumors fail to do justice to it. It's cover with gold, unimaginable treasures, jewels it's all there for the taking. They pack all the treasure they can carry aboard Jolly Rogers and head in search of the Black Pearl.

According to Jack Sparrow his beloved Pearl is only a day ahead of them. He knows he could easily dispatch Barbosa but not the entire crew that's the reason he needs Hook. Over the few weeks they have been on sea Jack has come to respect the one handed pirate. He's kinda feels sorry for him all his troubles for a salty wench. Jack Sparrow has never been one for friends but something about Hook; maybe they can be friends after this journey.

They spend two more days at sea and finally they see the black sails of the Pearl. Jack Sparrow eyes light up at seeing his beloved Pearl. Hook can related to that after all, all he has left is his beloved Jolly Rogers.

Jack Sparrow being the master of ingenious manages to sneak into his beloved Black Pearl.

The Jolly Rogers and it crew intercept the Black Pearl. Once both ships are anchor side Captain Hook and his crew armed and ready board the Black Pearl. This is all a elaborate plan to distract Captain Barbosa.

Hook: I'm Captain Hook and I'll be taking over your ship.

Barbosa laughing.

Barbosa: My boy I think you lost more than your hand on your last fight.

Jack Sparrow from behind Barbosa.

Jack Sparrow: Mate, he's actually a distraction.

Barbosa: Jack Sparrow, you manage to get off the island we dump you.

Jack Sparrow: It's Captain Jack Sparrow.

He pulls out his sword and begins fighting Barbosa. Both crews are just watching both Jack and Barbosa fight. This goes on for a while but Jack clearly has the upper hand he's been waiting and dreaming this moment since Barbosa threw him into that island. Jack Sparrow finally manage to disarm Barbosa.

Barbosa: What's it going to be? Are you afraid.

Jack Sparrow with sword in hand runs Barbosa through right in his heart pushing him overboard.

Jack Sparrow: Who's next?

The crew is silent looking up to their new Captain Jack Sparrow.

Jack Sparrow: Mr. Gibbs, takes us on course to Isla de Cruces.

Mr. Gibbs: Aye! Aye! Right away.

The crew of the Jolly Rogers returns back to the ship. Hook stay behind to exchange a few words with Jack

Captain Jack Sparrow: Thank you, my friend. I am debt to you. Our paths are bound to cross on the seas.

Hook: Actually this is goodbye where I'm heading their is no return.

Hook finally returns the Jolly Rogers. Both ships part in different directions but as friends.

Mr. Smee: Where to?

Hook takes the magic bean that cost him his hand and throws it into the ocean.

Hook: To Neverland.


End file.
